This invention pertains generally to bar code readers and more particularly a bar code wand reader adapted to read a bar code disposed on a narrow edge of a printed wiring board.
As it is known in the art, optical scanners when connected to a computer system can be used to input data into the computer system. One type of optical scanner used to input data includes a pen-shaped wand which optically scans specially printed bar coded labels attached t selected goods over which it is passed. For example, optical scanners are used today at most check-out counters in major department stores. A bar code which provides some method of binary coding the data is used so that the bar code will represent the necessary numerical and alphanumeric characters needed to identify the product. A label with the appropriate bar code is affixed to each product. The pen-shaped wand, hand-held by a checking clerk, is passed over the bar code which identifies the product and a signal is fed to a computer which is connected to a cash register to enter an appropriate sale. Such an arrangement speeds up the check out process and minimizes errors made by the checking clerk.
It should be appreciated, a bar code label could be used to identify other types of products. For example, using a bar code on an edge of a printed wiring board would be a viable option to mark the board, especially as board population increases and the availability of space on the face of the board decreases.